


The Perfect Day

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fauchereve is disguised as Germany, I ship it so hard but I really shouldn't, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Dreamtalia one-shot. I ship Fauchereve!Germany and Italy like crazy even though I really shouldn't, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Day

The sun kissed Feliciano’s cheeks and the sweet dewy air blew through his auburn locks. A perfect spring day that would never end. Feliciano sighed contently and tangled his fingers through the blades of grass as his best friend curled up next to him. Everything was just so….perfect. Ludwig wasn’t stern and grumpy like he usually was. The sun would never set and the temperature was always perfect for a siesta.

He never knew he would admit it to himself, but Feliciano would admit there was something amiss. There were no responsibilities calling him. Somehow, there was a strange pull to want to do something _other_ than playing. Very out of place for the bubbly Italian.

“Hey, Luddy?”

Ludwig’s eyes opened quickly, as if he had never slept at all. His eyes shone with interest as he shuffled on his side. “What is it, Feli? Is something the matter?”

There he goes again, always asking questions for Feliciano to answer. “…I want to do something” “Oh? Like what, Feli? We can do anything you want to~”

Feliciano lowered his gaze to his feet and sat up. “…I don’t know what I want to do” “Hm? Well…we can go for another swim in the lake or maybe do some paintin-“ “We’ve done that” Feliciano interrupted with an empty voice. The demon blinked in confusion and sat up with Feliciano. “…Nein. There has to be more…” He hissed under his breath. Feliciano looked at Ludwig with shock; that voice was inhuman, it didn’t sound like Ludwig at all. “Luddy?” “Ja, Feliciano?” “I want to go home…”

Ludwig’s face went very serious for a moment, then broke out in a small grin. “But- this is your home, Feli! I’m here for you and the sun’s still high. Why don’t we have a picnic?” “A picnic? Oh nice! But-what’s the time?” Ludwig’s eyes flickered with a hint of concern. “Feliciano, why does the time matter? We have all day to play~”

Feliciano sighed and frowned, looking to the ground. “…what can I do to make you happy, Feliciano? You seem upset…” Ludwig asked quietly. Feliciano hugged the demon tightly, with his eyes prickling with tears. “Please. Hold me”

“Hm? Hold you? That’s what you would want?” The demon’s cheeks lit up red; he couldn’t help but touch his stolen face, intrigued by the sudden warmth. He obliged in opening his arms and letting Feliciano slip inside; Feliciano began to let out little gasps as his tears rolled down his cheeks. “I-I’m sorry, Luddy. I-I’m just so confused and I miss my loved ones and-“ He clutched onto his jacket, “I feel so lonely in the times you’re away!”

“But you’re never alone, Feli! You have the butterflies and the birds to keep you company” “It’s not the same, Germany!” Feliciano looked at him with wide eyes full of tears, “I don’t want you to leave…not like him”

Ludwig’s body stiffened slightly. Who was this…’him’? Was it the original Germany? No. It couldn’t be. To keep his cover, he refrained from asking. “Italy, I want you to know that even if I leave to tend to other business, I will never leave you in the long-run, ever” He cooed softly. Feliciano, unconvinced, stood up. “…I don’t believe you, Germany”

“You…don’t believe me?”

Italy didn’t glance over his shoulder as he looked up at the sky, seemingly frozen on a clear blue sky. The breeze was warm and pleasant, like the perfect summer’s day. Too perfect.

“Luddy…I haven’t seen fratello or Kiku anywhere…a-and I don’t know why…but somehow…I feel as though they need me…they need me right now…!” Feliciano murmured, gazing at the pond. The demon stood up abruptly and hugged Feliciano tightly. “I need you more, Feliciano. For now…just don’t think of them. Isn’t today such a perfect day? Doesn’t the dew on the grass look like diamonds? The water looks perfect for a swim…” Ludwig murmured, planting an uncharacteristic kiss on Feliciano’s forehead, “For now…just stay here with me, please”

Feliciano’s cheeks flushed red at the sudden contact. This wasn’t like Ludwig at all. He, the stoic man who wasn’t much for displays just kissed his forehead, uninstructed. “…Ludwig. This isn’t right…”

The demon clenched his fists anxiously, casting his eyes to the ground. His target was becoming self-aware; he needed to act fast! Thankfully for him, trapping his victims came easily if he had the power to rewrite their memories. A kiss would wipe the memory of his target completely clean; Feliciano would fall unconscious and wake up again as if he had first stumbled upon the flowerbed. And…Fauchereve would admit…he always enjoyed this method with his beloved captive. He had done so with the oblivious Italian around 5 times now. 5 times where the conversation stemmed to the time of day, or his friends and family, or how the day was just…so perfect.

“Italy. Look at me please”

Italy didn’t turn around. He started to walk away from the demon confidently. “No, Germany. I-I can hear voices…they sound distressed, Germany….They’re calling to me…!”

Fauchereve glared and held onto Feliciano’s hand. “Feliciano, please”

Feliciano finally turned around and looked into Ludwig’s eyes. “Feliciano…you don’t need to be worried or afraid anymore…I promise, I will be here with you forever~” With that, Ludwig leaned in and kissed Feliciano passionately.

Feliciano gasped in surprise at the sudden kiss, hugging the demon back as he struggled to get away. “N-no…K-Kiku…L-Lovin-“ “Shhh, shhh~ Feli~”

Fauchereve could feel Feliciano’s grip loosen slightly. “L….Luddy….f-feeling…..woozy…..”

“Yes. That’s right, Feliciano. I will be here with you, always”

“……T-Ti Amo…..b-but….y-you’re not….you’re not….”

Feliciano fell to the floor, unconscious.

 


End file.
